Playing the loyal servant
by BondSlave
Summary: "Try not to act so wretched." Van Argeno stated placing his hand over the bloody stained shirt of the other man's heart. "Or even I will turn my back on you." READ A/N.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any related characters. All characters © to Asuka Katsura, Production L.G. aniplex, I.G. Productions and Black Horse Manga. **

**Character(s): Charles/Karl and Van Argeno. **

**WARNING: Yaoi**

**Summary: "Try not to act so wretched." Van Argeno stated placing his hand over the bloody stained shirt of the other man's heart. "Or even I will turn my back on you." **

**Authors note: Last month I stopped into Barns & Nobles and wandered towards the anime/manga section where I soon located the shelf that housed the entire Blood+ series by Asuka Katsura. I only had forty-five dollars and had already picked up two volumes of Death Note and the Vampire Hunter D novel, meaning I could only get two volumes of Blood+, which I did. I just finished reading the first two volumes and must admit I am totally flabbergasted. The manga is **_**very, VERY **_**different from the anime series, which I believed to be an amazing adaption. I must admit that the manga is far lighter hearted than the anime, and the characters are amazingly different. Though I am disappointed in how different the two are, I will always be a fan of the show, and no doubt a fanatic for the manga. **

Chapter one

Charles approached the desk and randomly flipped open the heavy leather book titled: LABIBLE.

He looked miserably down at the typed words. "You were reading the bible when we first met, weren't you?"

He blinked at the cheerfully youthful voice that called from behind him. The other boy walked around to the other side of the desk and took a seat. He had light brown hair that fell into his large innocence filled brown eyes. Charles sat up a little straighter, the collar of his cloak shifting about his neck slightly.

"I'm surprised you recognized it from just one verse." He stated in an emotionless voice. Riku beamed resting his chin upon his knuckles as he gazed at the cover.

"We have a bible at home too. One of my dad's friends used to be a priest." He paused before smiling. "Why'd you say that?" He questioned, referring to when he had first woken up and met the young man.

"Oh, just sour grapes." Charles grumbled. Riku blinked, leaning forward and raising his hand towards the others face. Charles blinked in surprise as the young boy brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He blinked and eyed the other boy. _'Why isn't he afraid of me?' _He wondered as the door to the large room opened.

"I'm back."

Charles frowned at the man who had entered the bedroom, quickly stood, the legs of the chair making a loud scraping noise, turning towards the tall Frenchman. Said man blinked looking towards the young brunet. "Huh? Charles-sama, who is that?" He questioned in his heavy French accent. He let out a grunt as the cloaked figure reached up and grabbed his pink silk tie and yanked.

"Why did you _use _the song?" He angrily questioned. "That was _my _plan! Who gave you permission to act on your own!?"

Van swallowed with difficulty.

"It wasn't my idea." He stated matter of factly. Charles snarled.

"What?!"

Riku stood and approached waving his hands between the two men, a bead of sweat forming upon his brow. What could have been done or said to make Charles so angry? Van eyed the young man who held him in a stooped position.

"Solomon ordered it." He said in a bland tone. Charles blue eyes widened and his lips parted, revealing just the tips of pointed canines. His brow shot forward.

"Solomon…WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" He yelled, obviously upset. He bowed his head. "No." He whined. Riku blinked, the poor Japanese boy was high confused and did not understand the situation at all. "Solomon…no."

Van blinked.

"Charles-sama?"

"No, no, no, NO NOT HIM!" Charles screamed his right arm immediately transforming into a large monstrous green limb with red spikes protruding from between his index and middle finger. "NOT THE CHAVALIER I WON'T LET THEM HAVE HER!" He screamed, swinging his arm about and slashing at the front of his chest, blood splattering across his front and the floor as his large claws broke through his skin and chest bone. Riku screamed and jumped back, falling onto the floor. Charles ripped his claws from his chest, holding in his bloodied claws the still beating and bleeding organ, which was his heart. He glared up at the Frenchman. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT?" He screamed. He lifted his hand holding the beating heart under the other mans nose. He smirked. "You are interested in eternal life aren't you? The source of which is the blood that runs through my veins. I am the only one, THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU TRULY DESIRE! DO ALL THE HUMAN EXPERMENTS YOU WANT! I'LL SUFFOR ANY AGONY YOU WISH UPON ME!" He screamed. He paused, his eyes widening, the blow of ripping his own heart from his chest catching up to him. Blood flooded his mouth and he coughed, spitting some of it out, his body beginning to tremble. "So…." He bowed his head, tears springing into his eyes and pouring down his cheeks, blood dripping from his lips. "…Don't you…betray me." He cried softly. Van eyed him for several long moments before taking his clawed hand and wrapping his fingers around the bloodied heart. He knelt down and forced it back through the semi-healed wound in the others chest. Charles eyes widened and he let out a cry of pain as the organ was pushed back into his bleeding body. Van held his hand over the wound as the flesh began to shift and reform, to heal.

"Charles-sama." Van whispered softly. "Try not to act so wretched. Or I will turn my back on you."

Charles remained silent, his body continuing to tremble. He turned his gaze towards the other boy who remained on the floor, mouth agape, eyes wide. He tried to offer a small smile, but only winced.

"Riku, why don't you go back into the other room…I'll…I'll join you in a little while." He whispered in a horse voice. Riku blinked, and nodded, slowly rising to his feet and quickly exiting the room. Charles returned his gaze towards the man kneeling before him, leaning forward with a whimper. "Please don't leave me." He whispered, resting his lips near the other mans throat.

Van shifted so his could wrap his arms around the other mans smaller form, holding him in a hug. "Take care of me…forever, please."

Van lifted his left hand and removed his broken glasses, the glasses Charles had broken while in Koza.

"If you stop acting so selfishly you will not have to worry about being left alone."

Charles leaned back and pouted, tears still falling from his blue eyes. Van offered him a smile, perhaps not one of warmth, love or compassion, but a smile non-the-less. He lifted a hand and wiped away some of the blood on the others lips. "Stop crying Charles-Sama, shouldn't you be glad to hear from your brother Solomon."

Charles glared through his pout causing Van to chuckle slightly as he pulled out the pink handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away the blood from the others face. "There now, much better."

Charles leaned forward.

"Van." He breathed, his fingers flexing upon the other mans shoulders. "My insides are burning." He whispered, his tears subsiding, though leaving his eyes glistening with sheen. Van blinked as the other leaned closer, their lips barley brushing for a moment before the other leaned nearer to his ear. "Heal me." He breathed, opening his mouth wide and latching onto the Frenchman's neck. Van gasped, and winced, his eye twitching slightly. _'You are so selfish Charles-sama.' _

**Authors note: After reading the two manga volumes I got the impression that Charles/Karl is no doubt bisexual and or so mentally wounded from the horrible experiments done upon him that he has become rather perverted. And I also got the impression that Van maybe gay, or willing to do anything to be granted eternal life. Thus this came to mind. **


End file.
